Frustration
by frozenjedi1
Summary: Anna loves Kristoff, Kristoff loves Anna. They've done it before, but Kristoff is still gentle, causing Anna to get more and more frustrated. Rapunzel and Eugene help Anna reach her goals. Probably more of a crossover, but I put it in both stories and crossovers. Rated T for sexual topics, kristanna, eugunzel


A/N: I was doing ice visit, and I still am but I got a little distracted…

First and second part is more of a background not really the _story, _just fluffy-ish thoughts.

Anna was used to being clumsy and awkward, she lived with it, weather she liked it or not.

When she met Hans it did _seem_ meant to be (obviously because he was faking it) but she also romanticized his appearance by his gracefulness, and never really considered what it be like to marry someone so elegant and be klutz at everything you do.

But then she met Kristoff.

When she looked back, she noticed how completely different her relationship with Kristoff was, and how it blossomed. When she met Hans, they both only focused on the good things, and never really thought of each others flaws. But once she _really _fell in love with Kristoff, she was immediately shown all of his flaws.

And she realized, _**she liked them**_

She thought they were adorable, and something she could deal with, laugh at, and live with. Kristoff knew her flaws from the start, but still ended up falling in love with her just as much.

One of many nights, Anna and Kristoff were in bed, getting those nightly activities done…

Anna had felt an even stronger burst of passion, like someone was adding more gasoline to the giant fire in her belly.

The only problem was that Kristoff was acting a little too gentle for her needs at the moment. He wanted her to hold her firmer, kiss her harder, and make him want her even more.

She knew that Kristoff was definitely able, she could see it in his eyes, his strength, his pants… But, he wouldn't jump over the barrier. He didn't want to her Anna, and several times, when he'd be a little more adventurous, or try something new, it would always be 'what's wrong?' 'Am I hurting you?' 'Was that a cry of pain?' 'Am I hurting you?' 'Are you ok?' 'Am I hurting you?'

This bothered Anna,but she didn't really focus on it. After a while, the desperateness built up and she was getting frustrated with their pace. Sure, they went far, as far as a married couple, but they haven't been at the pace Anna wanted to go at.

That was what Anna wanted though, they had only been dating for a month now, so Kristoff had every right to be gentle. But being Anna, she didn't want to wait any longer. She thought for the amount of times they do it, they should pick up the pace.

She was decided. She wanted him to see her as _sexy _now.

She wanted to be like Elsa, not cute, not adorable, but _beautiful _and _mature _and _sexy _like her.

He saw her as a princess, he was told to see her as a princess. Yeah, they did stuff that princesses shouldn't do, but he made sure she was treated at the highest of quality. He also saw her as adorable and cute, which she didn't mind, but that was only in those kind of moments, she was fed up with seeming cute or small in the bedroom and being treated like a porcelain doll.

She wanted him to see her as a woman, she wanted to be a tease. She wanted him to really want her, in a different way than he has; in a needy way, in a passionate, irresistible way. She wanted him past the point of pleading for her attention and body, she wanted him to the point of no discussion. She wanted him to grab her and lock them in their room for a good 24 hours with only one intent.

She just needed to figure out how…

Anna woke up to a bright light coming through the drapes. She grunted and turned over to her side, and hit a hard, soft, warm surface. She smiled and snuggled into it.

"Hey there"  
"Hi"  
"What do you want to do today?" she asked cheerfully.

"I had some harvesting I needed to finish…" he answered sadly.  
"Whhyyyyyy" she groaned.  
"It'll only be for the day, I'll be back after sunrise."  
"Well that's the right time to be back." She responded suggestively snuggling a little closer.

"Alright than fesitypants." He said almost humorously. She made a silent sigh at his misunderstanding.

"Ok, I gotta get up," He said sadly. Anna flopped on her back and watched Kristoff walk into the closet and come out changed.

"I'll miss you." Kristoff said walking out and over to the bed. He knelt down on the side and pushed away a messy strand of Anna's hair.  
"I'll miss you too." Anna said making a frown.

"I wont be long," he said somberly, as if they were being separated for months.

"Just be safe," Anna commanded holding his hand on her face.

Kristoff smiled down at her with loving eyes. "Always." He reassured.  
He leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye, but Anna held his face down so he would linger longer. He moved his hand around her back and sat her up while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for about five minutes until he pulled back, realizing the time.  
"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," She said sadly. He stood up, and Anna's arms slowly pulled back to her sides.

"See you soon fesitypants." He teased.

"Love you," she smiled. After he walked out the door, Anna went into his closet and put on one of his shirts, and snuggled in it. She put on one of her short underdresses under it, and ran over to the right wing of the castle.

Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert from the kingdom of Corona had attended their trade meeting along with many other kingdoms, but they always stayed longer because Anna and Rapunzel were so close, and Eugene and Kritsoff got along really well.

Anna skidded on over to Rapunzel's room stopped at the door. She knocked, and heard a "One second!" from Rapunzel. After some muffling Rapunzel came out tucking a piece of hair out of her face and clung to her large robe.

"Hey!" Rapunzel exclaimed nervously.

"Hi! Kristoff left and I wanted to ask you a serious question about our relationship." Anna said like everything was normal.

Rapuznel instantly broke out of her sheepish attitude and tugged her into their room.

"Anna sweetheart!" Eugene bellowed from the bed, hopping up. "How's my second favorite princess?" He said humorously.

"Well," She said giggling. "I need to talk to her alone Eugene." Rapunzel said pushing him out.

"My robe tho-" Rapunzel pushed him out and locked the door before he could finish his sentence. "You said it looked better on me anyway!" She yelled through the door. They both sat on the bed with ruffled sheets, both wearing their boyfriends' clothing

"So what's the problem?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well- you see, I'm having a dilemma. But uh- let me ask you a question first."

"Shoot,"  
"So, how does Eugene- uh- you know, see you as?" Anna said gesticulating awkwardly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know, does he see you more as a, um, woman I guess? Or more of a girl?"  
"Well, I mean I think he sees me as a women after all we've been through." Rapunzel said looking down and pushing back a strand of hair. Rapunzel was young, only 17 or 18, but she was married. Eugene was older, in his early twenties. Eugene instantly brought her to the more mature side of love, after they got married. Anna and Rapunzel may be the same age, but Rapunzel was much more experienced than Anna, mainly because of Eugene's age and his needs.

"Does he see you as… adorable?"  
"Sure, sometimes."  
"Does he see you as, like, sexy?" Anna asked delicately.

"Well, um, I don't know I would think so… but Anna what's your problem?"  
Rapunzel said concerned.

"Ok so me and Kristoff have done- you know- that stuff, but he's always really gentle. He's not as adventurous and tough because he thinks he's going to hurt me. And he's always called me adorable and cute and pretty but never sexy, you know? I wanna make him more needy, so we can make things more interesting you know?" Anna said awkwardly. Rapunzel giggled, understanding her problem.  
"Well Anna this is done in a matter of steps you see,"  
"Teach me your ways." Anna said jokingly.  
"Well one is wearing really showy stuff to bed,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wear like, a really really short night gown, enough so you can see your underwear a little bit, or one that shows off all this business." She said motioning to her chest.

"At the same time make him really, excited, and than leave him wanting more." She described.  
"How so?"  
"Like give him a really fiery kiss, right in the middle of something formal like dinner or a meeting, than return like nothing happened. It'll drive him nuts."  
"Ok then…" Anna said mischievously. "But how do I viscously kiss him?"

"Well, um, you just kinda, like, pull on his shirt, or uh, make a lot of sounds, or use a lot of tongue…" Rapunzel answered awkwardly. Anna looked at her thoroughly confused. "You've done it before, I've seen you guys. Remember that one time you two were at the stables, and-"  
"That wasn't anything, we were just about to do _that _so we made it seem like it was that intense, it was really just heavy breathing."

"Oh- than, I guess, just do what I said."  
"Alright fine…"  
Rapunzel walked Anna out of the room and closed the door, letting shirtless Eugene in. "See you soon Anna." He said making a smile before he was tugged inside.

Anna went back to her room and sat of her bed. She thought for a while, did some planning, but really didn't know how to _seductively _kiss him. Or be even more intense than they already were. She kept thinking, and imagining. Then she thought: the only real way she could learn, was to see it.

She hopped on through the halls, and tip toed her way in front of Eugene and Rapunzel's room. She looked through the tiny keyhole in their door.

Eugene was on top of Rapunzel, almost pushing her farther into the bed. Rapunzel and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They both held each other tightly, constantly feeling. She noticed how she was kissing him almost hungrily, like she was ready. Eugene responded similarly, but even more needy. _Jeez they're like animals…_ Anna thought. She saw Eugene pull over the covers and Anna was done, she slid over to her room and continued to plan.

Surprisingly, Kristoff was home by five. He walked into the side entrance, stomping his feet and pulling off his snow covered mask and gloves. Anna ran out of her room at the sound of the door and slid over to Kristoff, almost slipping. She wrapped her arms around his big snowy jacket smiling into it. Kristoff stood there afraid to give her a hug. "Anna I'm all snowy." He chuckled. "I obviously don't care." She giggled. She soon hopped off pretending that the snow didn't really affect her. "You're all red." He said leaning down touching her arm, red from the cold snow. "That's what happens when I get really excited I guess." She said. "Well I think that's what happens when you hug snow." He smirked.

Kristoff walked into their room and took off his snow pants, snow jacket and snow boots. He was all sweaty, in his underclothes and his hair was dripping wet. Anna walked over to him and gave him another big hug. "Not that much better, but I'll take it." Anna smiled looking up at him. "Don't mind?" he asked looking down. "Not at all." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, lifting her up in the air. "I missed you." She said putting her face down to his. "I missed you more." He smiled. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. He responded with the same amount of happiness. They both embraced each other tightly and smiled during their kiss.

They stood there for a few good minutes until the door burst open with Eugene and Rapunzel sticking their heads through the door.

"There's that big mountain man!" Rapunzel yelled cheerfully.

"Hey there," Kristoff said. "Can't really give you a hug," He said letting Anna go and showing them his shirt drenched in sweat.

"Poor Anna, did the mean ice man pick you up and get you all sweaty too?" Eugene teased.

"You've done worse Flynn." Kristoff joked back.

"What ever ice man," Eugene said shaking his hand.

"Oh Anna you're all sweaty now." Rapunzel said wiping some sweat off of her face.

"Well he was gonna take a bath anyway and so was I-"  
"You guys take baths together now?" Eugene interrupted.  
"Eugene you do it with Rapunzel." Kristoff pointed out.

"Well were married so we have the _ok_ from her parents." Eugene joked.

"Wonder how awkward that must've been…"  
"I wasn't there-"  
"Anyways… we'll see you guys at dinner!" Rapunzel said tugging Eugene. She looked at Anna and winked, Anna blushed, since she was so bad at lying. Kristoff looked at her and shrugged it off.

"Well I'll be in the bath." He said walking into the bathroom. "Unless you were gonna come in." He said with his voice a little lower. Anna opened her mouth about to say yes, but stopped herself. "I have to go meet with Elsa for some annoying reason…" Anna said twirling a piece of hair while slowly walking over to him. "But…" She said putting s finger on his chest. "I'll spend some time with you after dinner." She said breathing hot air on his face. "Oh-ok." He said a little taken a back. Anna walked out of the room, and sensed his smile behind her.

"Rapunzel!" She yelled bursting in her room. Rapunzel was putting on her dress in the middle of the room while Eugene was sitting in the corner reading, with only one part of his shirt on. "Eugene help me-" She said until Anna walked in. "Anna can you button this?" She asked. Anna skipped over to Rapunzel excitedly.

"Rapunzel it worked!"  
"What did?" She asked turning around so Anna could button it.

"That thing, you told me to do, make him really excited." Anna said.  
"He asked if I wanted to take the bath with him and I said I had to see Elsa and left without kissing him or anything or saying sorry. Just left him saying I'd see him at dinner but I did it like in a sexy way." She squealed. Anna was definitely new to this.  
"Oh good." Rapunzel responded standing up straight with her buttoned dress.

"Wait what?" Eugene asked walking over to them.  
"None of your business." Rapunzel said buttoning his shirt.  
"Well I heard your name, Kristoff's and Anna, so I think I deserve to know." He reasoned.

"Well you see I'm trying to get Kristoff really excited for that _stuff. _We've already done it but he's always really gentle and I don't want him to be anymore so Rapunzel is helping me." Anna said excitedly.

Eugene just stared at the both of them and almost fell on the floor from laughing so hard.  
"Well Anna, you know why he's so gentle right?"  
"Uh well because we're not married."

"Not really, it's because you're really small like in size. He doesn't want to hurt you." Eugene said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But you and Rapunzel-"  
"I was dumb, and Rapunzel was really adventurous."  
"Oh- well, ok."

"But please, continue what you're doing, he'll fall for it, he'll go crazy. Trust me _I've been there." _Eugene said humorously.  
"Alright Eugene I think it's time for dinner."

Anna went to her room and quickly put on her dress, without Kristoff hearing her. She walked on over to the dining room and sat in her seat. Rapunzel and Eugene arrived along with Elsa, and they all sat down. Soon Kristoff hurried over, smelling clean and fresh. Him and Eugene sat next to each other. Anna and Rapunzel sat next to each other facing them. Elsa sat at the front of the table.

"So how was your trip today Kristoff?" Elsa asked.  
"Very productive actually, but it's really snowy up there. We might be expecting a blizzard of some sort down here." He said plainly.

"Well hopefully it wont last long." Elsa said.  
"Are you gonna go back up? If there's a blizzard?" Anna asked worried.  
"I don't think so, It's winter so ice isn't in demand that much." Kristoff shrugged. Anna breathed, relieved he wouldn't go up in a storm. Elsa made the mistake of asking Eugene about a story, so that became the main topic of their dinner.

Anna sat there listening to Kristoff and Eugene joke around during the story and Elsa trying to listen.

Anna felt a sudden kick at her right, she looked at Rapunzel who was motioning towards Kristoff with her eyes. Anna suddenly remembered and tried to think of a excuse.

"Oh ow!" Anna exclaimed in the middle of their story battle.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked immediately concerned.

"Oh I just- uh- got a bruise. I could use some ice." She said exaggerating the pain on her knee.

"You need me to get you some?" Kristoff asked kindly.

"Nonsense, I could make you some right now," Elsa said making a flurry of ice in front of the table.

"Oh no! I mean, uh, Kristoff did it in a special way. Remember that one time I hit myself on the bedpost? And you got some ice but chopped it up in a special way?" Anna said lying.

"Oh yeah-"  
"Wonder what you must've been doing to hit herself on the bed-"  
"Eugene!"  
"I saw the opportunity-"  
"I'll go get that ice than,"  
"Let me come with you." Anna said standing up normally, than remembering she was supposed to be injured and winced. She limped around the table holding her knee. Kristoff waited until they were out the door to ask: "You want me to carry you?"  
"That would be awesome." Anna said hopping in his arms. They walked over to the kitchen, him asking how she hurt herself, and she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be kissing him.  
"Well Kristoff, I'm actually not hurt." She said with a smirk.

"Then why'd you fake it?" He asked confused.

"To do this." She said leaning up, wrapping herself around him and kissing him. His eyes went wide with surprise, than wrapped his arms around her.  
She began to add tongue, as Rapunzel had said. Kristoff was responding but very lightly, he didn't want to go too far.  
She then began the moaning, that seemed to get Kristoff more tense, but she could tell he was fighting any urges.  
Finally, she pulled him even closer and slightly bit his lip, teasingly almost. She heard something come from his throat, very quiet, but unmistakably his. It was almost like a _growl _or a deep bellow. It was still very silent and modest, but something he couldn't hold back. Completing her task, Anna pulled back and skipped on over to the dinner table.

Kristoff stood there, mouth wide in amazement, lips red, and marks all over him, in utter amazement.

"Is it better now Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Oh yes, Kristoff knew this trick so we didn't really need the ice." She smiled proudly.

"Where is he?" Elsa asked again.

Anna's cheeks flushed. _Oh shoot, he's probably confused and is going to ask to talk to-_

But then Kristoff walked in looking straight ahead, and sat in his chair. No expression.  
"Sorry, dropped the ice." He said smirking.  
"Ah, yes." Elsa said looking at Anna. Anna just drank from her cup and gazed at Kristoff.

Dinner was finished and everyone returned to their rooms, but Anna stopped at Rapunzel's.

"Ok so you said something about pajamas?" Anna asked in her closet.

"Yes, ok so were- um… this." Rapunzel said pulling out a short blue nightgown. Well, it wasn't really a gown, more like a night cover.

"These are pajamas?"  
"Yup."  
"But you can see through them, and its all fancy right here." Anna said pointing at the see-through fabric and laced flowers on the bra.

"Well, the idea is you go in with them sleeping, and take them off during…" Rapunzel made a move with her eyebrows.  
"Oh, I see." Anna smiled. She ran into the bathroom (which was connected to the closet) and tried it on. She walked out all confused.

"It's really tight up here." Anna said pointing to the bra part of it.

"Well one, you have bigger boobs than me, and two you're not wearing it right."  
"Well how do I were it right?" Anna said panicking.  
"Just- uh- take your- and pull it up onto the- there you go!" Rapunzel said. Anna looked down at her chest and gasped. Her breasts were pushed up and together, in a flattering way… She never felt or saw herself like this.

"Wait! Hair." Rapunzel said. She pulled out her neat, braided bun, and let her hair go loose. Rapunzel pulled it over her shoulders and placed it in the right places, she then took a form of lip-gloss and smeared on her lips. Anna licked it at first but Rapunzel told her not to and reapplied it.

"Ok done!" Rapunzel said turning her to face the mirror.  
Anna stood there looking at herself up and down. She didn't see cute, or adorable, she saw sexy, mature, beautiful, like it should be. She looked at her legs in a different way then she remembered, they weren't skinny things that she ran in, constantly covered up by dresses and always freezing, they were now beautifully curved, smooth, and flawless limbs. Her stomach was not just skinny, it was curved, it was an hourglass, it was feminine. Her breasts weren't just a symbol of growth anymore, they were bigger, round, suggestive, and presented her sexiness, not necessarily growth.

She loved this, and couldn't wait for Kristoff to share the enjoyment.

Anna put on a robe and walked out of the room, and into hers. Kristoff was there, in his pajama pants, and shirtless. He was just getting in bed and smiled when Anna walked in, she smiled back, cutely, kindly; but no, she stopped herself, she couldn't be warm, she had to be burning hot.

"Ready for bed?" He asked.  
"Y-yeah one second." Anna stuttered walking to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and took off her robe. She took and deep breath and opened the door. Kristoff was turned on his side, which made Anna grunt. She walked over to him and stood over him. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual mid-thigh length pajamas and looked up. He saw her dress, causing his mouth to automatically fall open. When she touched his face he immediately closed it. "Scoot over." She giggled proudly.  
He quickly moved over, but didn't pull her down. He just lead her down. Anna sighed.

"It's too bad we have to go to sleep, I'm not really tired." She said. Kristoff moved his chin in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, uh, what do you want- to do." He said swallowing. 

Anna turned over to face him, but didn't say anything, she just kissed him, hard. She bit his lip, used tongue, dug her nails even more into his shoulders, and got really into it. Kristoff reciprocated.

Anna was very happy with the first reaction, but when they got down to business, he was still gentle. She was hopeful, but didn't really think about it until halfway through, when she really wanted him to be less gentle, for things to get more intense. But no, Kristoff still lightly touched her and held her like a glass figure, treating her like the princess she was.

When they were done Anna didn't say anything, she just kissed him back and snuggled, but didn't smile like she usually did. Kristoff felt something was off, but was too tired to notice.

"Rapunzel!" Anna yelled bursting into her room. Rapunzel shot up holding the blankets to her bare chest, she was originally laying on top of Eugene, who was still sleeping.

"What! What! What happened?" She asked forgetting about the loss of clothing.

"Have you noticed this is still on? Not even torn?" Anna said angrily. Her hair was messy, dried spit trailing her face, and one mark on her neck.  
"Wait Anna you didn't do anything?" Rapunzel asked.

"No we _did _stuff but not how I wanted! Yeah he was a little bit more excited but not at level or pace I wanted to be at!" Anna fumed, she was now pacing.

"Wait- you want to go to the point where he's like really needy and really harsh about it? Like to the point where he forgets to ask you if you're ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"More than that!" Anna exclaimed falling onto the chair in the corner, slouching and holding her head up.  
"Why didn't you just say so!" Rapunzel said. "Look, in order to do that, you have to give him the silent treatment. Sadness leads to anger, anger leads to blindness. When he's desperate and blinded, he'll be at that level."

"How long?"

"A week, at least." She said. Anna gasped, immediately hurt by the thought of leaving Kristoff for a week, for making him hurt for a week.  
"Hey, I know it's tough, but trust me, you'll make out with some good results. And you can explain it to him right after!"

"I guess." Anna said all mopey.

"Just ignore him for a week, but you can make small talk. Don't tell him why you're acting like that, it'll drive him nuts. Trust me, with a guy like Kristoff, it'll take a whole lot to take him from you, he won't go anywhere."  
"Mountains maybe?" Anna said sarcastically.  
"Me and Eugene will keep him here." Rapunzel said.  
"Fine." Anna said. "Take good care of him."  
"We will." Rapunzel smiled, feeling guilty for splitting her friend from her lover.

Anna kept telling Kristoff she had to stay with Elsa for a while, and that she didn't know why. They didn't talk at any meals, or the halls. They made eye contact, since they were so concerned with one another, and it was kind of hard to resist, but as soon at their eyes met, they looked away.

Kristoff seemed to get a shorter temper by the minute, along with a sad attitude. At one dinner, he had to leave because he was so frustrated by sitting next to Anna. Anna was just sad and alone. She didn't know what to do without him.  
Rapunzel and Eugene were watching sorrowfully, Eugene was laughing a bit, since he was behind it all, and always made things humorous.

It was the sixth day of the week, and Anna was in her bathroom crying. Rapunzel came to her rescue, bringing her to her room.  
"Anna stop this, you know it's not real."  
"I know but I just miss him." She said between sobs.  
"I know you do, but Anna you'll be with him tomorrow, and you'll get exactly what you wanted." Rapunzel said raising her eyebrows. Anna stopped for a second and smiled. She remembered what she was working for, what all this torture was for, to get a frustrated, desperate, wild, Kristoff tearing her clothing off and practically chucking her onto the bed. She stopped crying and grabbed the tissues herself.  
"You're right!" She giggled standing up.  
"Oh Rapunzel what should I wear?" Anna asked.

"There you go, here pick one." Rapunzel said showing everything she had.  
"Wait- what if I- bought one?" Anna said like she came up with a cure for the plague. She ran outside of the room, dragging Rapunzel. They zipped by Kristoff, who had a grumpy look on his face, and Eugene who was joking around with him.

Anna and Rapunzel arrived at the seamstress and whispered what they wanted. She sewed it quickly and paid for it. They ran back home and decided to regroup their thoughts tomorrow.

Anna woke up the next morning alone, but excited. She ran to Rapunzel's room and began their planning.

Rapunzel and her made a plan, that Anna would walking in, saying she forgot something in her room, somehow ends up staying with Kristoff, and boom, when they get in bed her wish is granted. Rapunzel also explained how Anna should take it. Anna hasn't been in a situation yet with that side of Kristoff, and that she has to know what she's asking for. Anna nodded, even more excited.

Nighttime came, and Anna prepared in Rapunzel's room. Anna got a black lace this time, and instead of wearing a dress, it was just underwear, bra and a see-through fabric covering. She undid her hair, dyed her lips, and put on her robe.

She walked to Kristoff and her room, very slowly. She paused, then knocked on the door. No answer, so she walked inside. She found Kristoff laying on the bed, in his pajama pants, shirtless, fire glowing on him, and just looking absolutely flawless.  
"Hey- um I left-"  
"What?" He asked cutting her off very sharply.  
"I left my brush in here." She said more taken aback.  
"Fine take it." He said getting up and handing it to her.

"Since when were you so grumpy?" She asked, stating the obvious.

He stood there looking at her, confused and angry, deeply angry. "Since you decided to leave me for a week!"  
"Well sorry!" She said matching his volume but not his tone. She let a smirk slip from the amazement of his anger and passion.  
"Was that a smile? What you think this is funny?" He said, anger building.  
"Why would I laugh?" She asked.

"Why would you smile in a conversation like this!"  
"Well-" she began reaching for the door handle, this was the test to see if her master plan would work. Just before she touched the handle he grabbed her arm, with an iron grip. This was a pressure she wasn't used to at all, this was _tight _and _strong _and _harsh. _His expression was just the same.

She practically melted in his grip, and lost her balance in amazement. He caught her, held her by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, everything she was hoping for was happening, but better.  
"You haven't let me talk to you in days! You didn't even bother to tell me why! You know how annoying that is? To not know if you did something wrong!"

"Y-yes!" She said at a loss for words.

"Than what is it?! What did I do wrong!" He finally asked. He was yelling, but his voice was different when he yelled. It was deeper, intimidating, dominant, and a voice anyone in their right mind would fear. It was turning Anna on.

"I-I-I just, Uh…"  
"Tell me. Now." He said, chest heaving with Anger and emotion. Anna was about to melt on the floor, this was the attitude she wanted. She felt like she shrunk five feet, and leaned on the wall for support. He would usually ask if she was ok, but he didn't care right now.

"I- wanted to, uh…" She couldn't breathe, it wasn't possible. She couldn't think, the image in front of her was taking up all her mind. His hair and body glowing, and furrowed brow, the emotion pouring out of him, the height, the largeness, the beauty, the everything.

"Anna." He said sternly, not in a questioning tone.  
"I am going to ask you again."  
"You- I-" Her sight was blurring, too much at once, she couldn't handle this. She thought of handling angry Kristoff, but never thought it would be this appealing.

"I-" But she stopped, Kristoff pulled her close to him in an instant, letting a loud whimper escape her. She heard fierce breathing coming from Kristoff, as if emotional needs overcame anger and reason, and he was still fighting the battle.

He seemed to stop for a second, than looked her in the eye for what seemed forever. She moaned, "Please." She couldn't function, it was so much for her to enjoy, everything she wanted, but more.

Kristoff didn't say anything, he just dragged her with him to the bed. He roughly pulled her down and flipped her over on her back. He off teared her newly made lingere, leaving marks where he tugged. Meanwhile, his mouth was biting at her neck, not lightly kissing, but biting, to the point where she was yelling. '

He eventually ripped everything off, until she was completely naked under him. Then, they began what Anna came for.

This was different from anything else.  
He didn't enter her right away, he teased her, a lot. She screamed, yelled, tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

There was no hovering distance, no fear of crushing her with his weight, every single part of their body was touching.

There were no gentle hands, just grabbing, clutching, tugging and thrusting.

There was no questions or speaking, there was just screaming, yelling, moaning, whimpering, and grunting.  
There was no nervousness.

Only desperateness .

When they were finally done, and Anna had cried or sweat or… every ounce of liquid in her body. She laid there, paralyzed. She had no idea what he was capable of. He did things she didn't even know existed, or were possible. She screamed louder than she ever had. She never hurt someone or attacked someone as much as she did to Kristoff just then. She was truly amazed. Not even amazed, a word so much more than amazed it is above all amazement verbs adjs. Etc.

They both laid there, on the bed, on opposite sides, both on their backs. They both looked up at the ceiling. Anna currently paralyzed, Kristoff still angry, but a little more sympathetic.

"So now will you tell me?" He asked turning to his side. He wasn't as loud but he was still just as serious.

"I-" She remembered she could tell him now.

"I wanted to uh, step things up, a bit." She said a lot more relaxed, like normal Anna.

"What?" He asked.

"Well before, you were so gentle in bed. I wanted to go a little, uh, you know." She said shyly.

Kristoff sat there leaning on his elbows, almost amused.  
"So you ignore me?" He said still angry.

"Well I was asking Rapunzel for help on this, 'cause she's married and all, and she told me to do all the stuff I've been doing for the past week and a half." Anna said sheepishly.  
"So that's what that whole dress was for the other night? You thought I would be more uh- you know?" He said now understanding. Anna nodded.  
"Anna." Kristoff chuckled sitting up next to her. "You didn't have to do that, you could've just asked, or said something." He said rubbing her back. Anna breathed, happy to have her loving comforting Kristoff back again.  
"Well I thought you would still be gentle." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"Anna I was gentle for a lot of reasons." He said looking into the fire. Anna looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well Anna you're a princess, for one, if I ever did anything to hurt you I would be screwed. Also, you're so much smaller, and I'm all big and stuff, I don't wanna like, crush you or anything. Plus we've only been seriously dating for a month or so, I didn't really know you were ready." He said a little shyly. Anna smiled up at him.

"Well I got what I wanted." She said in his arms.

"That was what you wanted? Big angry scary Kristoff?" He said humorously.

"Yup, enjoyed every second of him." She smiled snuggling closer to him.

"Well, we could do that more often you know." He said.

"I thought you didn't like being angry."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mind going at that pace. I've wanted to just as much as you." He shrugged. Anna looked back up at him.

"Really?"

"Yup." He answered.  
"Hmph, well Mountain Man, I'd love to continue but I'm paralyzed waste down so if we could sleep that would be great." She kidded.

"Oh yeah, sure, uh sorry about that." He grinned.

"No, no, it's a good thing." She smiled.

In the middle of the night Anna heard their door creek open, and saw two pairs of eyes looking through. She heard a high-pitched giggle and a low pitched chuckle coming from the darkness. She opened her eyes a bit and realized it was Rapunzel and Eugene, figuring they were just checking on them. She felt to big soft warm arms around her, and a big soft warm chest behind her, moving up and down. She looked behind to find his handsome sleeping face, his blonde hair over his eyes, and his loud snoring. Anna giggled and began kissing his face all over, trying to make him wake up, but she was stopped by a whisper. "Anna! Get out here!" Rapunzel commanded, still outside, Eugene behind her motioning for her to walk out in the dark hall.

Anna grunted, and turned away from snoring Kristoff. She began to sit up but cried in pain. "Ow!"

Kristoff grunted a little, still sleeping. Rapunzel shushed her, and continued to motion her over. Anna nodded and carefully began moving her hips to face the door, wincing in pain. Anna began to move her leg down but yelled even louder this time, "Owwww!" She said putting her hands toward her center. Kristoff was still snoring, grunted again, then moved a hand around Anna's waist and pulled her to him. He held her tightly with two arms, and kept her head under his chin.  
Rapunzel face palmed and still told her to come over.

Anna said one second. She turned over to face Kristoff and tapped him on the shoulder, he didn't move. She tapped him more, still didn't move, even pinched him, still didn't move. She moved up to his ear and whispered soothingly, "Krisstoofffff,"  
She heard a successful stop to the snoring, and a grunt. He laid on his back and pulled her with him.  
"Yes?" He asked dreamily, eyes still closed.

"Could you let me go? I have to go to the bathroom." She asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said unwrapping his arms and turning over. Anna made a grunt of pain sitting up again, and then another 'ow' sound getting up. She put on her robe and walked oddly over to the door.

"Does it hurt?" Rapunzel asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah." Anna said leaning down.  
"I imagine it was a success?"  
"Oh yeah, way more than I expected." Anna answered trying to smile.

Rapunzel squealed happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands. Eugene was leaning on the wall, sleepily.  
"Why did Eugene come?" Anna asked.  
"Oh I don't really like the dark." Rapunzel said laughing.

"Yeah and I got a good laugh out of it." He said grinning. Rapunzel gave him a mean look and turned back to Anna.

"So I just wanted to get you prepared for breakfast." Rapunzel began.  
"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Well you know, after its your first time doing it like that, it hurts, as you've just experienced." Rapunzel informed maturely.

"Uh-huh." Anna said in pain.

"So just call in sick for breakfast or just tell Elsa you hurt your hip bone or something." Rapunzel said.

"Wait how painful is it gonna be?" Anna asked worried.

"Oh uh, just enough to be a little uncomfortable. You'll be fine!" Rapunzel said while being dragged back to their room by an annoyed Eugene. "Ok…" Anna said worried.

Anna woke up in the same position she had woken up in before. She smiled and turned around to face Kristoff. He wasn't sleeping, but he was resting. His eyes were closed and had that beautiful sleeping face again, something Anna would never accomplish. She kissed him and his eyes fluttered open very slightly. A sleepy smile widened on his face.  
"Morning princess." He smiled, pulling her even closer.  
"Morning ice man." Anna said against his chest.

"Breakfast?" He said implying what time it was.  
"Its 8:30." Anna said looking back, but not leaving his tight grasp. She was happy he held her like this, because before he would let her roam about freely. She figured it was because of their talk last night.

"We should get up." He said moving off the bed. Anna suddenly felt a pang of stress rush to her. She remembered what Rapunzel told her.

"Uh, yeah, he about that." Anna began. Kristoff looked at her a little concerned. She quickly thought of an excuse that would make things less awkward.

"I uh, fell off the bed last night. And hurt my hip. He." She explained sheepishly.

Kristoff looked at her a little confused.

"And I was asleep?" He asked.

"Y-yes."  
"And you didn't wake me up?"

"Well it didn't hurt as much then, but when I woke up it hurt a lot more." She said rubbing her hip. Kristoff was still confused, but being the helpful boyfriend he was, he just scooped her up in his arms.

"Where to Princess?" He asked teasingly, making Anna giggle. She just realized how lucky she was to have a positive boyfriend to turn an awkward conversation, into a humorous, happy tone.

"Closet." She pointed. He carried her over to her closet and put her down.

"Ok princess, need me from here?" He said leaning on the door as she tried to walk normally to her dresses.

"I think I'm ok." She said in a similar tone.

"Alright I'll be right back." He said walking over to his closet. Even though they shared the same room their closets were far apart, as if the staff thought that would do anything.

Anna attempted to get changed, struggling to put her clothes on without any pain. She was able to put her underclothes on, but she had trouble putting on the dress. She winced, and tried again to put her leg through the dress, but them stumbled, grabbed the pole that all the hangars hung onto, unexpectedly pulled that down with her. Arms flying, she tried to find something to grab onto before falling to the floor, while being attacked by dress. She grabbed onto her drawer holding all of her undwear, bras, corsets, stockings, and also pulled that down with her. In one last struggle she reached for the hooks on the wall, that held her coats, but she missed, and fell to the ground with a large thud. Kristoff came running through, with his shirt unbuttoned, but the rest of his clothing on properly.

"Anna what happened?" He asked rushing over to her. Anna pushed herself up out of the pile of fabrics.

"I tripped." She sighed.

"I can see that." He said helping her up, but she winced. "Anna we need to take you to a doctor." He said picking her up.  
"No no no no no no no!" She said holding his face, making sure he understood she didn't want to.

"Why?" He asked.

"Uh, I just don't want him touching my hip." She said half lying.

"He kind of has to Anna, don't you get check ups?" He stopped.

"Uh yeah. But I don't like them." She answered.

"Well Anna if hurts this much-"  
"It doesn't! You know how clumsy I am."

"Yeah but Anna-"  
"Look, just help me get in this dress, go to breakfast, then we can go do what ever you want me to do." Anna interrupted.

Kristoff smiled at her. "What ever I want for how long?"  
"As long as you want." She giggled. 

Anna and Kristoff finally got changed and arrived at breakfast late. Eugene and Rapunzel were having a conversation with Elsa.

"Why are you late?" Elsa asked Anna.  
"Well I tripped and everything in my closet fell down." Anna said pulling her chair.

"Why are you walking funny?" Elsa asked again. Eugene and Rapunzel were trying to hide their laughter and Kristoff was watching them confused.

"I hurt my hip." Anna said sheepishly.  
"Supposedly she hit it in the middle of the night and didn't bother to wake me up." Kristoff said looking at Anna. Anna's cheeks got red.  
"Well if it's that bad I'll scheduele an appointment with the doc-"  
"No!" Anna interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "Why?" Elsa asked.

"I-it doesn't hurt." Anna struggled. Rapunzel let out a giggle. Anna gave her a mean glare.  
"I had this conversation with Anna, she wouldn't let me get her to the doctor." Kristoff said eating his toast.

"Thank you for helping Kristoff." Elsa smiled. Elsa always appreciated Kristoff, he made her sister happy in a way Elsa couldn't: he brought experience to her sheltered life, he brought a different kind of love, and more happiness to her. All of this was priceless, something Elsa could never do.

"No problem." Kristoff nodded.  
"Queen Elsa, the doctor's present." Kai said. Eugene and Rapunzel found it even harder to contain their laughter, Elsa and Kristoff kind of ignored it.

"I've checked the scheduele and Anna is open before and after breakfast ma'am." Kai continued.

"Thank you Kai, Anna, let's go." Elsa said.  
"No." Anna said crossing her arms.  
"Anna. Now." Elsa used a tone that made Anna want to run for the hills. She slowly got up and followed Kai.

All four four of them finished breakfast within five minutes. Kristoff went over to the medical room, and Elsa went to her office. Eugene and Rapunzel waited until Elsa left the room and the two ran to Kristoff.

"Man you really did some damage." Eugene laughed patting his shoulder.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Kristoff asked confused.  
"You don't know why she's in pain?" Rapunzel asked pausing to catch her breath.  
"Uh- she hit her hip?" Kristoff assumed.  
"Have any idea why she was screaming last night?" Kristoff was about to get mad at them for listening to that, but then thought about why she might've been _screaming_. Anna made sounds, but she never _screamed_ like that before. _What if I hurt her! Kristoff you messed up idiot! You're hurting your girlfriend! No wonder she was screaming! She was probably too nice to say stop! God Kristoff you're so stupid. _He thought.

"I hurt her!" He yelled in complete fear and anger and sadness.  
"I hurt her so much she has to go to the doctor?!" He asked looking to Eugene.  
Eugene paused from the laughter and wiped away his tears. "Kristoff, let's take a walk for a second." Eugene said placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff began walking over to the doctor's room but Eugene stopped him. "You didn't hurt her," Eugene said. This stopped Kristoff. Rapunzel said, "I'll go check on Anna, don't worry Kristoff she's fine."  
Eugene and Kristoff walked the opposite way down the hallway.

"This was your first time really letting go right (no pun intended)." Eugene asked.

"Uh what do you mean?" Kristoff asked a recovering from his startled state. Eugene just looked at him with this look that almost explained what he was talking about.

"Uh yeah." Kristoff said.

"I know what you mean. Well I'm gonna tell you the truth, me and Rapunzel told her to do it. She borrowed the fancy pajamas from Rapunzel, and we told her to ignore you to get you mad." Kristoff was about to say something rather angrily, but Eugene interrupted saying "No hard feelings big guy. Anyways, you got angry, she was needy, you were needy, couldn't really control anything, well there's a plot twist, neither could she!" Eugene used jazz hands trying to cheer him up. Kristoff just stood there with a grumpy expression.

"Ok look, she wasn't screaming in _pain _she was screaming in uh- you know- happiness? Well something good. Anyways, she wasn't feeling it and that was like the first time she went that uh- intense, so these type of things are the repercussions." Eugene explained. Kristoff was starting to understand.

"So this is just because it was the first time?" Kristoff asked.  
"Exactly, her uh- she- she's just not used to it. But buddy let me tell you, she _wanted _it, like she wanted to go more than gentle. Like she was begging for help."  
"She could've just asked, I mean I wanted to, I've always wanted to, but she's small, and unexperienced, and I didn't want to hurt her which I did-"  
"No you didn't! Well, indirectly, and it's a good kind of hurt. If she had a problem she would've told you. She seemed really happy this morning." Eugene said.

"I guess."

(A/N: Idk what doctors were like in the 1800s so I'm trying my best)

"So Anna where does it hurt?" The doctor asked. Anna sat on a cushioned table in a medium sized room with a bookcase and a large cabinet.  
"Um on my hip."  
"Where on your hip?"

"Right here." She pointed to one side of her hip. The doctor came over and touched it, took out one of his tools and hit her hip. Anna watched as he hit it again. The doctor looked up to see a reaction. Anna realized she was supposed to say it hurt and exclaimed. "Oh, Ow!"  
"Anna can I run some tests?"

"Yes of course." Anna said laying down.  
"I want you to move your leg up." The doctor said standing next to her.

"O-ok." Anna lifted her leg up slightly, so the doctor lifted it more and she winced. He did the same with the other leg and she winced even louder.

"Anna, can you walk from here to here?" The doctor asked pointing from one end of the room to the other.

"O-of course." Anna said wincing as she sat up. She began walking but oddly held her legs apart and almost limped.  
The doctor chuckled and wrote something down.  
"Anna I think-" but he was cut off by Rapunzel walking in the room.

"Princess Rapunzel." He bowed.

"Greetings sir, I believe I have some valid information that might help your investigation." Rapunzel said trying to sound professional.

"Of course. If we could discuss the matter outside." The doctor said motioning to the door.

Anna sat on the table pensively, hopeful that Rapunzel would be helping her, and telling the doctor something that proved it was her hip.  
Anna just stared at the wall until the door opened.

"Princess Anna, as I was saying I-"  
"Anna!" Kristoff yelled in the door. He ran across the room, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Anna squealed and looked at the doctor. The doctor pointed to the door and motioned "I'll be back." With his mouth. Anna smiled and returned to Kristoff who was currently kissing the life out of her.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sad-ish face.

"What for?" Anna asked looking up at him dreamily.

"For hurting you." Kristoff said pushing a strand of her hair back with his thumb.

"You never hurt- oh your talking about this aren't you?"

"Yes, Eugene told me. I swear I had no idea it would-"  
"Sh." Anna shushed putting a finger to his lips, looking at him dreamily again.  
"I didn't either, and it was so worth it." She smiled. Kristoff smiled back down at her. Eugene looked in to find the two kissing like the lovely couple they were, smiled and returned.  
Once they realized there was a doctor outside waiting, and he explained to the two what happened, he finally said "Anna I think you should take a break from your physically intimate dealings for a little while."  
"Of course doctor." Kristoff said.

Anna didn't agree to anything, because she knew they wouldn't wait.

And they didn't.


End file.
